herofactoryreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jimi Stringer
Jimi Stringer is an elite hero in heroic Alpha Team. History Almaak IV/Cornelius Zo When the neighboring planet of Almaak V went missing who else but the legendary Alpha Team would come. After studying the situation Stringer noticed that Almaak IV was still in its original position. HE used his mastery over Sonic technology and took off the planets cloaking device. It was discovered that some of the government wanted to start a war but they were quickly arrested. Alpha team saved a city that was under attack from Cornelius Zo and his army of Tiger Ants. Dunkan Bulk drove a tank, the Crusher in and the Tiger Ants fled. Alpha team then went into an interview with Hero FM but were called away in the middle of the interview. Trials of Furno When Alpha team were protecting a batch of C-4000 they were attacked by Xplode and Rotor. After Bulk and Stringer held them off, Alpha team leader Preston Stormer took XPlode and Rotor down. He let the rookie, William Furno cuff them, Jimi asked to help but the rookie said no, and both Xplode and Rotor escaped. Bio Stringer is the only other Hero that Stormer considers part of his permanent team. This lean fighting machine gives new meaning to cool, since he’s also a musician. His musical bent even comes through when he is literally blowing away bad guys with his sonic bass blasts. No matter how stressful a mission might become, who or what might be in danger, Stringer keeps his cool – sometimes to the point it can really irritate Stormer and Bulk. Stringer can’t help it, he’s just got a more philosophical take on things, which translates into some sweet lyrics for his tunes. So he just goes with the flow and enjoys the satisfaction he gets from doing the job when he’s not cranking out a new tune. Stringer’s taste in music is far from mellow, but this Hero always seems to be. Excerpt from Mr. Makuro's Private Notebook Unlike Stormer or Bulk, Stringer actually enjoys taking Rookies on trial missions or hanging with them during down times. What Stringer doesn’t enjoy is the intensity between Stormer and Furno most of the time. But he does understand why Stormer rides the Rookie so hard, so he rarely interferes. Stringer even seems cool around Surge, because he just doesn’t let the Rookie’s emotional outbursts get to him. But Surge should be warned, just because Stringer is the coolest Hero around, doesn’t mean he won’t blow. When Stringer finally blows the explosion can be devastating. Gadgets and Abilities Stringer is equipped with a Sonic Boom Weapon makes stringer a lean, mean, fighting machine. He is the only Hero considored by Stormer as permanent part of his team. Personality Stringer can stay cool around even surges emotional breakdowns but that doesn't mean he can't and won't blow. Trust me that you don't want to be around when he blows, and if he blows you won't be around for much longer. Set Information * Jimi Stringer's is set number 7170. * Jimi Stringer will be released in August 2010. * Jimi's set contains 17 pieces. Appearances * Hero FM * Comic 1: Trials of Furno - (First Appearance) See Also * Gallery:Jimi Stringer * Gallery:Hero Factory TV Show Source * Confidential: Jimi Stringer * Products: 7170 * Bio: Jimi Stringer Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory TV Show Category:Sets Category:Characters Category:2010 Category:Alpha Team